Worth the Trouble
by funstt
Summary: Misty never thought that being embarrassed on purpose by her friends would be worth it. Lance/Misty. Kingdrashipping/Rageshipping


Misty and Brock had always had a thing for embarrassing each other. It wasn't something they had one day agreed on; it was just something that they had begun over time and had continued with to amuse themselves.

There had been many embarrassing moments between the two of them. Like Misty embarrassing Brock in front of her sisters by telling him their favourite colour for a guy to wear was pink – which it wasn't. Brock had sulked for weeks afterwards as the sisters were convinced he was attracted to other men. It really hadn't helped that she had also convinced him to wear tiny shorts and be overly dramatic which – on Brock – had just made him seem _very_ flamboyant.

Brock had gotten her back for that one by sending a love letter to Ritchie on her behalf. Poor Misty had had to endure the awkward conversation of Ritchie ringing to ask her out on a date. She had declined saying she wasn't up for dating at the time, regardless of how sceptical Ritchie seemed about the whole thing.

Misty had nearly died of embarrassment when she had seen the PokeTube video online showing her laughing so hard that her lemonade had come out her nose whilst on a video call to Brock. The video had gotten one million hits, and the only reason Misty didn't end up hitting Brock with her Mallet was because she was compensated from the website due to advertising. Luckily for Brock, she had needed the money and used it to invest in a new pool heater from the gym. The rest of the money was going towards a night out for the two of them and their other friend Janine.

"This drink is so good!" Brock excitedly yelled out, he was drinking something called a Cinnabar Island Ice Tea and he was unsure why he had never tasted one before.

"I know right!" Janine and Misty hummed in agreement.

They were having a night off their responsibilities, planning to enjoy some good, old fashioned, relaxing fun.

They were sitting in Pewter City's newest restaurant, "Boulderdash" along the bar, sharing some food while continuing to have a few drinks.

Brock was still reeling from the incident earlier that day and was explaining to Janine what had happened.

"Basically, Misty put up a cardboard replica of Nurse Joy. And I hadn't seen her in a while so I got really excited and she filmed me asking for 'cardboard' Nurse Joy's hand in marriage."

He looked utterly dejected and Janine couldn't help but laugh. She hadn't spent that much time with Brock and was finding it very amusing getting to know him.

"So how exactly does this work? You guys just find moments to humiliate each other?"

Misty and Brock looked at each other, a little hesitant to admit that that's exactly what their game entailed, "yeah…pretty much," they agreed.

"Well I suppose it's not that hard to embarrass each other. Particularly you, Misty. I reckon you'd be cake," Janine continued.

Misty scoffed, while Brock had to contain his laughter.

"Oh please, I am not that easy to rile up," Misty finally responded, crossing her arms indignantly.

"Hmm, I suppose." Janine shrugged, dropping the argument. Brock, however, couldn't help but notice the gleam in her eye and wondered if she was up to something.

Brock and Misty were sitting facing Janine, who had her back to the closest wall with a direct view of the front door. They had continued to have more cocktails and each was starting to feel the effects.

The place around them was starting to fill up, packed with people and it was getting rather loud, the three finding they would need to yell to each other to ensure the others heard.

"Oh, ew gross," Misty replied to Janine's comment that Gary Oak was pretty easy on the eyes. Although, Janine did maintain that he was 'so not as good looking as Falkner.'

"Well who would you prefer then?" Janine posed the question innocently enough, and Brock watched her intently, again, wondering what was up with some of her questions.

"Oh please, everyone knows Lance Grayson is the sexiest thing going around," Misty had yelled it _very_ loudly due to the loud noise around her.

What she didn't know was that a shocked Lance stood behind her with a giggling Will, who were both close enough to be within earshot.

Janine grinned so widely it looked like her mouth was going to explode and Brock, who was already on to her, turned to see what it was that she was looking at.

Horrified, his mouth shot open, mainly because Janine was about to get clobbered by Misty's mallet, once she realised, of course.

Misty, who still hadn't realised, felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see who had tapped her.

She recognised Will as one of the members of the Elite Four, they had met a few times at the regular league meetings Gym Leaders were forced to attend. He kissed her on the cheek and grinned at her as he noticed her expression change.

There, standing behind her was Lance, who was still too shocked to speak – though the expression he wore didn't show it – and Misty flushed in embarrassment.

Janine then triumphantly took a ten dollar note out of Will's hand, and proceeded to look to Brock saying, "See, told you it wouldn't be that hard to embarrass her."

Brock just smiled, knowing that Misty had always had a little crush on Lance since way back when at the Lake of Rage.

He gently pushed her a little closer to Lance, and she obliged, mainly because she was a little drunk and partly because she was already embarrassed enough, she certainly didn't want to do anything else to make it worse.

Lance just continually stared at Misty and, Will, knowing that Lance could be very shy when it came to girls, acted quick, organising a few rounds of shots with the Bartender.

The five stood in an awkward circle around the bar, which was made easier when they moved the chairs they were sitting on outwards to make room.

"Thanks," Will muttered, handing the bartender a few bills, "Alright guys, drink up!"

Misty gladly accepted the three shots he had bought for her.

Brock and Janine had downed theirs very quickly, and Lance, who was usually very opposed to drinking in public (responsibilities and all) said "screw it" and knocked all three back as fast as he could.

"So what are you two doing here?" Brock asked.

"Janine and I had a bet to get these two," he gestured his head towards Misty and Lance, "who clearly think very highly of each other, to get together. Or at least to get in the same room so they could get to know each other a little better."

Misty and Lance, who were there and could hear all of this, both looked away from each other awkwardly.

"Well you know what, I'm downright impressed," Brock said, hi-fiving both Janine and Will. "I've been trying to set her up forever but she won't allow it. I guess I never really thought of doing it without her permission."

Janine giggled along in agreeance, "Yeah, some people just need the push."

The group talked for a while longer, with more shots being bought and consumed, before Misty announced that it was time for her to leave.

"I'll walk you to your hotel?" Lance enquired, the first thing he had said directly to her all night.

Misty glanced at the other three people at the bar who all offered encouraging nods before she agreed and the two left the restaurant together.

They walked in silence at first, just taking in the breeze.

"So the sexiest thing going around huh?" Lance mused. He was drunk and the night's air had made it a little worse.

Misty flushed again, "Well like…I mean, it's not like I just…" She paused, trying to sober up her thoughts so she could say something coherently when she felt him hold her hand.

Looking down to their interlocked hands, she smiled before looking up at his tall figure. He was over a head taller than her, and his built frame made her look very small in comparison.

"You could throw me around," she muttered, not realising she had said it out loud until she heard him laugh, clearly amused by the comment.

They crossed the large park near her hotel and she felt him pull her back when they stopped by a particularly big tree. It was midnight so there were very few people, if any, around to see them.

She squealed lightly as he leant down and kissed her, picking her up in the process.

Her legs wrapped around him as he pressed her backwards onto the tree.

The kiss was passionate and soft yet at the same time firm, and she couldn't help but press herself closer to him, letting out all her attraction to him over the years.

After a few minutes he pulled back, placing his forehead against hers, both breathing heavily.

"Sorry," he said breathily, though he didn't make any effort to move away.

"Don't be sorry," she said, just as breathily, as she pulled him in for another kiss.

In the not so far distance, three friends of the two looked on, giggling, partly from the alcohol and partly from the sheer amount of enjoyment they were getting from the site before them.

"Finally," Janine said, hi-fiving Will excitedly, "My work here is done."

She winked at the boys and began to walk back to the restaurant to grab a cab.

Brock turned to Will, "I cannot believe this all started from Misty and I playing 'who can embarrass who' more," letting out a sigh of disbelief.

Misty can get the Champion and I can't even get a date with a pretty girl.

"How about a date with a gorgeous guy instead?" Will suggested, wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

Brock blushed, thinking about it for a moment before smirking and leading the way back to the restaurant.

As Lance dropped Misty off outside her hotel – after a little more making out under 'their' tree – she couldn't help but thank Arceus for all the times she was embarrassed by Brock. It was definitely worth the trouble.


End file.
